Roses are Black
by Lucky-Ace
Summary: A story about Namine. Well how she came upon to like Marluxia and whatnot.I'm too much into detail and more chapters are on there way.Please tell me if you like it.Wowzers...spelling mistakes galore. Dx


Roses are Black…

A natural leader for a prized yet dead castle. Marluxia, number eleven of Organization XIII, was…powerful. The moment you spot him, popping out against the white pillars of the castle, your already dead. Tall and very-well formed, but his hair. He 'loves' it oh so much, and his element too. A element, where at some times can be teased all the time. Even though his hair is a mahogany-pink or brown and his element is flower-along with his scythe, which is huge and pink, a special nobody looks up to him. She isn't part of the Organization and isn't really a criminal to the eyes of the gullible type , but she was always used up and thrown away-like a doll. She looked like one too. A slender figure. Tall and elegant, she always wore a simple white dress, along with her blue sandals. She was the color white-so pure. Her blonde hair was the only thing that actually stood out from the pearly-white castle walls. Skin and clothes all blended in. Her hobby was that to draw in her little tablet. Marluxia commanded and she obeyed. She was the puppet master in Sora's mind when he came across Castle Oblivion. It was her job to erase his memories or create new ones with her tablet-a special ability for her. Some other members would call her a witch, but Marluxia would call her…………… 

--------------------x--------------------x--------------------x--------------------x--------------------

"Namine."

A tall figure stood in front of the two grand doors that belonged to Namine's 'white' room. His smirk grew, as he took silent steps towards the girl. He knew she was scared….she always is. Ever since he took her away-always scared. The child, who was wearing a worn-out black coat at the time, merely twitched at the touch of the man's hand on her cheek. He smelt of roses…strong roses. Beautiful, but deadly roses, and the girl loved that smell. She didn't seem to respond to Marluxia…all she did was blink and stare down.

"Namine, look at me now." Commanded Marluxia, lifting her chin up towards his view. Following his exact orders, she looked up and stared mindlessly into his blue, deep eyes. The Graceful Assassin took a quick kiss to her cheek and allowed a laugh to escape once he pulled away. Namine detested that laugh and blew out a small sigh from the kiss. Kisses and "affection" always came from Marluxia, so it didn't bother her too much.

"Roses are supposed to be beautiful, no?" asked Marluxia out of the blue, but continued on, waiting for now reply, "My roses especially….every single one of them. No matter the abused…**that's** what makes them elegant!" Turning away from Namine, Marluxia paced around her, letting his heels click away against the white marble. "Namine-_you_ are my 'prized' rose, and a rose like you," he quickly paused and placed himself behind the girl, leaning into her, "A rose so white-so _pure_ needs to look like a real one."

All Namine could do was to simply nod and fiddle with her pencil-Marluxia did save her from the darkness. She could have been gone forever, even though she doesn't 'really' exist. The white rose didn't like the darkness at all. It would swallow her up and continue on. No.I of the Organization found her first and was the one to place her under the wings of Marluxia. And of course the castle that belonged to him, she 'loved' it. Not a single shade of darkness. The blinding walls protected her from the outside…from darkness. It's amazing how the walls don't protect her from five other wandering vessels of darkness.

"And that's why you, my pure rose, needs to clean up and earn a new pair of petals for me." Marluxia brushed up against the girl's neck, attempting to kiss her neck, along with a deadly whisper that sent chills down her spine. "_You are going to obey every command that escapes my mouth and you will not think twice._"

Words like those only caused the girl to shake in her seat, but the man quickly changed that by planting more kisses. Each one leaving a scent of a rose.

"_Now say: Yes master I will do just that and earn new petals for you, and only you._"

"Yes Master I will do just that and earn new petals for you, and only you." Repeated Namine, staring down at her tablet. Never think twice and always do as your told. A simple nod and Marluxia was already on his way out. Quickly leaving a white rose on the girl's lap, he crossed his arms and took his way out. "I will be back for your cleansing my dear…" reminded the man, leaving the door slightly ajar. He knew she needed to rebuild herself. Control herself…it's natural. Once alone, Namine sighed and blinked down at the rose.

So white and pure-this rose. She had to draw it. Opening her tablet, she merely used her black pencil to draw the thorny stem, leaving the flower-petals blank. They were there, hiding with the white paper. They were a hidden beauty…just like Namine.


End file.
